Propuesta Indecente
by LastHeavenYunn
Summary: *Inspirada en la cancion de Romeo Santos Esta vez los papeles se invierten...ellos seran las damicelas...y nosotras...las caballeras...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Aquella noche 3 bellas damas, una pelinegra con un mechón rubio su pelo era largo tanto que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda vestía un hermoso vestido negro que dejaba descubierta su espalda, lo sostenían unos tirantes y terminaba a la mitad de los muslos con unas hermosas zapatillas, la segunda chica era de pelo rubio algo largo llegaba debajo de sus hombros y llevaba un fleco que cubría la mitad de su cara y escondía su nariz vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul que dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, terminando con unas hermosas zapatillas del mismo color y otra de pelo castaño que su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros portaba un hermoso vestido dorado que era sujetado por su cuello y un abrigo de color blanco que solo cubría de sus hombros hasta sus pechos de un hermoso peluche, las 3 portaban accesorios como collares, anillos y aretes todo de oro...  
>Sus nombres eran Yuu, Akira y Ruki<br>Las tres iban de mano de unos apuestos caballeros caminaban por la pista y en sus manos posaba una copa de vino, la música dio un cambio drástico cuando llegaron 3 jóvenes que resaltaban entre la gente uno de los jóvenes tenía el cabello corto, eran un pelinegro con detalles azules en su cabello bien peinado, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa blanca unos pantalones del mismo material que su chaqueta y zapatos formales, su mirada se fijó en aquella chica pelinegra la chica solo alzo una ceja y miro a otro lado el joven sonrió descaradamente mientras sus compañeros llegaba atrás de él, un chico de cabello corto algo despeinado con detalles morados y usaba gafas de sol, a comparación de su compañero el llevaba un traje de color negro con la corbata aflojada y la camisa negra con detalles rojos algo abierta dejando ver un poco su pecho y zapatos brillantes se colocó al lado del pelinegro y rio leve mientras tomaba una copa de vino de los meseros y bebía un poco, al final llego un pelirrojo con el cabello algo largo bien acomodado, llevaba un saco de color negro, una camisa gris con un botón abierto y portaba unos pantalones del mismo color y zapatos formales miro a sus compañeros y después a aquellas damas haciendo que la chica rubia se sonrojara y abrazara más el brazo de su acompañante mientras él se sorprendía un poco sonrojándose y sonriendo leve...  
>-Yuki...creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir hoy...-dijo el de mechas moradas mientras bebía un poco más de la copa de vino.<br>_Mmm no sé pero yo no me voy divertir como ustedes piensan...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba caminando a la pista de baile.  
>~Siempre siendo un niño bueno y cobarde Yune, esta noche tengo una misión, espero no la arruinen par de idiotas...aunque...esa castaña y esa pelinegra necesitan que alguien les quite esos aires de grandeza no crees...Yunn...-el pelinegro sonrió descarado mientras se iba caminando en dirección a los músicos...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cap. 2_**

La pelinegra suspiro al ver la insolencia de aquel pelinegro, sonrió a su acompañante y miro a sus amigas las cuales solo una se había separado de su pareja…

-Akira decidió irse verdad ruu-chan?

_Eso creo, ella y Yo-ka no les gusta estar juntos y como veras…-Miro a aquel chico mencionado que ya hacia hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras la joven rubia caminaba por la pista tratando de alejarse de toda la fiesta, nunca fue de su agrado estar cerca de muchas personas.

-Pff…como siempre son unos insolentes…

Después de unos minutos los acompañantes de aquellas damas se retiraron para atender otras pláticas de negocios dejando a estas 2 en una gran charla, sobre aquel trio de chicos que había llegado a cambiar el ritmo de la fiesta, los cuales estaban divididos aquel pelirrojo se había desaparecido hace ya un bastante rato, mientras el de mechas moradas platicaba con los músicos y bebía una copa de vino para después fijarse en aquellas dos damas y relamer sus labios…

-Iagh…es repugnante…

_Si…-suspiro pesado- parece un cualquiera, solo mira su facha! Esos colores de camisa y traje no combinan con su cabello, además de que está mal peinado y sus ojos de color café claro…parecen 2…joyas…

-Ejem…Ruu…que acabas de decir? –alzo una ceja la pelinegra mirando de manera mala a su compañera.

_Aaa? Perdona Yuu fue un comentario estúpido

-Como siempre…-bufo la otra fijando su mirada en aquel pelinegro que estaba platicando muy sonriente con otras chicas las cuales le hacían unos cuantos cariños en la mejilla y hombros, aquella pelinegra bufo de nuevo pero esta vez sus mejillas tomaron un leve apenas casi notable color carmesí, para que después el pelinegro volteara y fijara su mirada en ella, la chica sentía que esos ojos la comían entera…sentía como le quitaban el vestido…aquel chico mordió su labio y barrio a la pelinegra, la cual regreso al mundo y le enseño el dedo medio dándole la espalda

_Vaya parece que aquel chico hizo que te pusieras nerviosa no es así Yuu?

-Cállate! Un imbécil como ese nunca me haría sentir algo así! El único que…el único que merece estar a mi lado es Kamijo-san! –inflo leve sus mejillas y tomo una copa de champagne de la bandeja del mesero que pasaba...

La música empezó y una extraña tonada lleno el salón, todos tomaron a sus parejas y bailaban, las 2 jóvenes solo observaron fue una gran sorpresa el ver a su tímida amiga bailando con aquel pelirrojo ambos sonreían de manera dulce mientras se movían delicadamente al ritmo de la música.

-Jumm…con que aki-chan es una doble cara…mírala ahora bailando con ese idiota…

_Ya quisieras tu estar en la pista con su amiguito…

=Mi nombre es Yuki señoritas…-se escuchó atrás de ellas y ambas sintieron un gran frio en sus espaldas al escuchar aquella voz grave y varonil del pelinegro…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

-Es un placer tener enfrente de mi a un par de damas tan hermosas como ustedes -sonrío con orgullo aquel pelinegro, mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a amabas chicas  
>_El placer no es mutuo Yuki-san...-dijo con voz firme aquella pequeña rubia mientras lo miraba con desprecio -Vaya parece que no le agrado pero ni siquiera me han dicho su nombre hermosas damas...<br>No le incumbe así que nos retiramos ya que su presencia no es la más grata -bufo la pelinegra mientas le daba la espalda  
>-mmm vaya señoritas, parece que no tienen clase...par de niñas insolentes...<br>_Como se atreve a llamarnos insolentes y en especial a mi! Ruu Matsumoto  
>-vaya parece que ahora se tu nombre pequeña rubia...<br>Aquella pelinegra fulminó con la mirada q su compañera  
>Bueno ahora lo sabe, así que con su permiso nos retiramos con nuestros prometidos...<br>El pelinegro alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco mientras hizo una señal con su mano en el aire...  
>-Tan jóvenes y despreciando sus vidas con un par de riquillos estúpidos...<br>Usted no es nadie para decir eso!  
>-vaya parece que te tienen con una correa -dijo aquel pelinegro mirando fijo a la chica alzando un poco la voz- oh no koneko-chan~ esto último fue susurrado con lujuria, lo cual la respuesta de la chica fue una bofetada al mayor la cual le volteo un poco la cara...<br>_Yuu-chan! Estas loca!?  
>Es lo que se merece nadie! Escúchame bien nadie me llama así...<br>-Esta bien, Yuu-chan...no le dire así...pero ahora...-tomo fuerte de la muñeca a la pelinegra atrayendola a el- debe compensarmelo como a mi se me de la gana  
>Qué! -fue lo último que pudo decir la pelinegra la cual fue llevada a la pista, el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura y con un leve movimiento de su mano, el de mechas moradas ordenó a los músicos a tocar aquel género que lleno la sala de pasión...<br>Aquella chica fue tomada por la cintura mientras trataba de seguir el paso, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y para evitar caer, ella la abrazo del cuello...  
>Sus miradas quedaron unidas y la música los envolvía...y el pelinegro sonreia satisfecho cada vez que la chica trataba de huir...<br>_Eres un imbecil...sueltame! -chillo la pelinegra-  
>-No hermoda...Además...-re lamio sus labios- Sigue intentando huir...me encantan las chicas difíciles...<br>Eres un idiota sabes asi que sueltame! - el pelinegro no hizo caso y siguió con aquella danza hasta que la gente se reunió alrededor de ellos, empezando a susurrar entre ellos, el tema principal era que esos 2 pelinegros que hacían bailando en el centro de la pista, los rumores llegaron a los oídos de yuuji...  
>El cual no tomo la noticia con mucho agradado, abandonó a sus compañeros de trabajo para acercarse al baranadal y observar a aquellos 2 bailando muy pegados el uno del otro<br>=Yuu! -medio grito el castaño desde el balcón en el momento precisión que la música termino y el pelinegro tenia en el aire a la pelinegra ambos muy cercas del otro...el castaño estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente cuando aquel pelinegro levanto rápidamente a la chica plantado le un beso en aquellos carnosos labios, todos quedaron atónitos al ver a aquello en especial aquel castaño al ver como sus labios estaban unidos...  
>La pelinegra solo miro fijamente los ojos del chico en los cuales...<br>Había quedado atrapada tal vez de manera permanente...


End file.
